


Bad Habits

by triste



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira has always been melodramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habits

Title: Bad Habits  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Hikaru no Go  
Pairing: Akira/Hikaru  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

"Explain it to me once more," said Touya. "Just *how* is this going to work?"

"You know that Sai is a ghost, right?" Hikaru replied. "And that he always has to be in the same room as me? And that our minds are connected? Well, basically, whatever I feel he feels, and vice-versa."

"So... when I touch you..."

"He'll be able to feel it. We'll be sharing all the same sensations."

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air after that, and when Hikaru sighed, Sai sighed right along with him. It was just one of the many things they always seemed to do in tandem, and Hikaru had never really given it much thought until now. When he slept Sai slept. When he woke Sai woke. When he yawned Sai yawned. They did everything together. They *felt* everything together. It had never been a problem until now, but then Hikaru hadn't counted on his relationship with Touya developing past the rivalry stage and turning into something altogether more physical. Or at least it would be physical, once they managed to get past the awkwardness of having a spectral spectator.

It wasn't Sai's fault that he couldn't leave Hikaru's side and go elsewhere while Hikaru was otherwise occupied, but it didn't stop the situation being inconvenient. It wasn't so bad for Touya, who could neither hear nor see Sai, but the pressure was still there for him. It wouldn't be unreasonable for him to feel excluded and resentful due to the fact that Hikaru and Sai were bonded in a way that he could never understand or be a part of, but he tried as best he could to adjust and accept.

"I guess what I'm trying to say here is that Sai and I are a two for one deal," Hikaru continued. "We're kind of like twins, only one of us is a thousand years older than the other... and dead."

"Then you're not really like twins at all," said Touya, making Hikaru wrinkle his nose.

"Look, I'm only doing what I can to help. It's difficult to explain anyway, and now Sai is laughing at me from behind his fan."

Sai blinked innocently, but remained silent. Touya cleared his throat.

"Whatever you feel, he feels?" he asked, apparently in need of reassurance, and Hikaru nodded.

"Think of it as me having an orgasm for two," he said.

"Like a pregnant woman eating double her usual food intake because of her unborn child?"

"Eww, Touya, way to ruin the mood before it's even started."

"I'm sorry." Touya lowered his gaze in embarrassment, adding, "It's just... I always thought sex would be something private to be shared between you and I alone. I never considered the possibility of it ending up as a threesome."

"It won't be a threesome!" Hikaru protested. "There are two active participants and one deceased one!"

"Wouldn't that count as necrophilia?"

"He's a ghost, not a corpse! Don't make it sound like something out of a pornographic horror story!"

"But it's *strange*. It's... it's... indirect intercourse. With a dead man. Who I can't see. I don't even have any clues as to what he looks like. For all I know, he could have three heads and six arms."

Sai was beginning to get very offended by now, so Hikaru sent calming thoughts his way while trying to stop Touya making things worse than they already were. "Trust me, he looks like a perfectly normal human being. He's a very *nice* human being. He's just... dead, that's all."

"Is he better looking than me?" asked Touya, the insecurity starting to kick in, and Hikaru started to sweat when Sai narrowed his eyes warningly as he waited for the answer.

"You both look great!" he said at last, attempting to avoid any kind of conflict, and failing miserably.

"Great?" Touya raised an eyebrow.

"Great?" Sai frowned.

"That's *it*?" they said in unison, and Hikaru suppressed a shudder.

"Well, it's not like I can say anything bad about Sai, otherwise he'll force a huge tidal wave of depression onto me. I'd have to run off and be sick if that happened."

"So he *is* better looking," said Touya, thoroughly unhappy, and Hikaru sidled over in what he hoped was a placating manner.

"Stop thinking about him. He promised to stay quiet and try not to make this any more embarrassing than it has to be. My parents are away. We have the whole house to ourselves. Let's *do* it, already."

"But *he's* here," Touya said stubbornly, obviously referring to Sai. "You're going to be *broadcasting* to him the whole time."

Hikaru sighed wearily and wondered why he was even bothering. "Sai is not an iPod and I am not Radio Shindou. Will you please stop making these freaky comparisons and just kiss me?"

Touya dithered for a while and then he said, "Where is he?"

"Over there." Hikaru pointed.

Touya took a deep breath, let it out slowly and then bowed in what he assumed to be Sai's general direction. "I may be inexperienced, but please have patience with me. I will try my best not to betray your expectations."

"Stop being so polite!" Hikaru ordered, disturbed, before adding to Sai, "And don't bow back!" when Touya finally kissed him. It was awkward and not enjoyable in the slightest, but Sai wisely kept his thoughts on the matter to himself, which was a relief. At least he wasn't offering Hikaru kissing tips, assuming he knew how to kiss in the first place, not that Hikaru wanted to explore that particular avenue. The last thing he needed was for Sai to start treating his and Touya's lovemaking sessions like a study session by giving advice and constructive criticism as to how they could improve their performance.

Touya, clearly frustrated, tried again, but he was too eager and Hikaru wasn't being responsive enough. It was like their first official match all over again, where Touya had been so desperate to play Hikaru that he'd forced them into a game of speed go. Although Hikaru was willing to accept that kind of behaviour on the go board, in the bedroom it was a different matter.

"Touya, slow down," he said. "There's no need to rush. I'm not going anywhere." He decided to prove his point by lying back on the bed and making himself comfortable, and he beckoned Touya towards him.

It was better next time they tried, after Touya had settled himself on top of Hikaru and let him loop his arms around his shoulders, and it got better still the more they did it. Touya was beginning to relax, Hikaru was beginning to forget about Sai, and Sai was being blessedly quiet, at least until the kissing became more intense. Hikaru didn't notice at first, sighing blissfully at the sensation of Touya's lips against his throat, but then Touya bit down lightly and Hikaru heard himself moan in unison with Sai.

A quick glance over at where Sai was sitting made Hikaru wonder if his expression was the same as Sai's. Sai's face was slightly flushed and Hikaru's own face felt warm, but he was positive he couldn't be looking anywhere near as girly and debauched as Sai. Maybe it was the long hair and the lipstick but, whatever the reason, seeing Sai looking the way Hikaru currently felt was weird, plain wrong, and maybe just a little hot. He started to wonder if this was the reason why he'd never been able to masturbate in Sai's presence before, and then gave himself a mental shake for channelling his sexual attraction into the wrong person.

"How am I doing so far?" Touya asked breathlessly, and while it took the words a good few seconds to compute into Hikaru's mind, Sai seemed to have no such trouble getting out a response.

"I give him four out of ten," he said, just as breathless as Touya. "He's a fast learner."

"Stop talking, both of you," Hikaru groaned, but Touya was insistent.

"What are your thoughts? Am I satisfactory? Do I exceed expectations?"

"Touya, if you don't quit treating this like a parent-teacher conference, I'm going to have to knee you someplace where it'll really hurt."

"I'm serious, Shindou! I need to know how I'm doing! I have a *right* to know how I'm doing!"

That was when Sai started whining, and that combined with Touya's nagging, drove away any remaining desire Hikaru might have had to share anything with either of them, be it his mind or his body.

"This is not happening," he mumbled to himself repeatedly. "Not happening, not happening, not happening..."

~~

"Not happening, not happening, not happening..."

Hikaru opened his eyes, still muttering, but he was no longer in his bedroom. He was in a futon, staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling, and while Touya was there with him, Sai was not. As his mind slowly cleared, Hikaru remembered that he was staying at Touya's house while his parents were away in China.

"Shindou, what's wrong?" Touya's voice was low and husky with sleep, and Hikaru would have felt guilty for waking him if he hadn't been so traumatised.

"I just had a bad dream," he said. "You were having sex with me." Touya's expression immediately turned from groggy to insulted, and Hikaru tried to clear up the misunderstanding. "I didn't mean it like that. Sai was there, and you were being spooky and obsessive, and you were having sex with us both and making me give you marks out of ten." He gave a helpless shrug. "It was crazy."

"Really," said Touya, unimpressed. "Are you purposely trying to give me a complex, or are you simply saying that you put sex with me on the same level as your nightmares?"

"It's not the stuff of nightmares!" Hikaru said quickly. "Honestly, it's very nice!"

"Very nice?" Touya echoed dangerously.

"Lovely," Hikaru went on, digging an even deeper hole for himself. "Pleasant. Whatever. It's too early in the morning for my brain to start functioning properly."

"*Pleasant*," said Touya, now fully awake and unwilling to let the subject drop. "In other words, you're likening sex with me to a comfortable and well-worn sweater. Something that's completely predictable and unexciting."

"You're blowing this totally out of proportion," Hikaru told him. "Besides, I don't think I could cope with anything kinky and adventurous after a dream like that."

"The fact that you had such a dream in the first place can only mean that you're unsatisfied with what you have now."

"No, it means that I'm messed up in the head. Drop it, okay?"

"How can I do that? I'm obviously going to have to call Yashiro and find out what the sexual equivalent of a tengen opening is, otherwise you might get bored and want to sleep with someone else."

"Just so you know Touya, 3AM is a really bad time to start having a paranoia attack."

"But I'm right, aren't I? Tell me the truth!"

Hikaru sighed. "Touya, you're the only one for me. You've *always* been the only one for me. Eternal rivals and all that, remember?" He reached up to touch Touya's cheek, kissing him gently and whispering, "I love you."

Touya blushed and said, "I love you too."

"Good. Now go back to sleep."

For a second it seemed like Touya was going to do as he'd been told, but then he figured out that he'd been manipulated. That made him even more upset than he had been previously, as he complained about how unfair it was that Sai would forever be inside Hikaru while he could only manage it for a few minutes at a time during sex.

Refusing to listen to anything else that might sully the memory of the perfectly platonic relationship he and Sai had shared, Hikaru rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head, but even that couldn't block out Touya's voice. There were moments when he truly appreciated Touya's passion and determination, but now wasn't one of them. Many people had bad habits, and Touya was no exception. If only he would save his fondness for melodrama and over the top reactions for another day.

 

End.


End file.
